Welcome to my Life
by PyroLegacy
Summary: This is a song-fic. Erik is watching Christine sing for the last time.


I thought of this somewhere out of the blue while i was listening to this song. The song is "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan. I own none of the characters or the song.

* * *

Erik walked through the hidden corridors of the Opera Populaire. He was really pissed off when he saw Christine kiss the stupid fop Raoul. He was cursing his head off and thinking off lyrics to a song he knew.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

He looked down at the ballet that was taking place and sighed. Christine was in the middle, singing her part in a song. He felt his anger subside and pain growing where it had left him. He knows she doesn't understand him.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

He laughed as Carlotta came back out and started her horrid solo that he had the displeasure to listen to over the months that she practiced. He had memories that swept through him all of a sudden and he was taken back to when he was a kid in the carnival of gypsies.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

There was no one that loved him throughout his life but there in the gypsy carnival, it was much worse than anywhere he had ever been. No one understood him or even wanted to be near him.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

He always felt like he didn't deserve what happened to him. He thought that Christine deserved him and not Raoul. He wanted so desperately to be in Christine's life even if that meant to be Raoul. He wanted it no matter what.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he listened to Christine once again start to sing. He silently cried for he knew that this would be the last time he would hear her.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

He wanted to show her a real life other than the Opera Populaire but that was no longer possible. He would leave forever and try to put the horrid memories behind him.

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

He sighed as he walked back down to his underground home to gather anything he needed. He screamed in frustration as he broke every mirror in his home until he walked out.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

He walked out onto the cold streets of Paris and groaned. He had a long trip ahead of him if he was going to get away from any memory of Christine or the Opera Populaire.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

He silently cursed both Christine and Raoul for what they did to him and hoped beyond hope that Raoul would have to live as he lived. He got into the awaiting carriage and silently whispered four words as the driver drove the horses off into the distance and away from the Opera Populaire.

"Welcome to my life."

* * *

I dont know where that came from but i felt like writing it. Please Review! i love reviews 


End file.
